winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tianee Musk
Voice Sample: "I'm 17! Stop treating me like a kid!" "I'm not tiny! I'm still growing..." "What did you say about my reindeer ?" Personality: Tianee is the type of person who is calm, yet serious--being polite to everyone as long as she isn't provoked. She tends to open up to people who treat her nicely and don't tease her. Tianee treats her friends with respect and often helps them when they need it. However, changing her decisions after they have been made is quite the difficult task, so most people who know her consider her to be very stubborn. Tianee hates people who judge her based on her looks (or rather, height) and more often than not will get angry whenever she's called a "kid". Being raised in a hunter family, she's a very strong-willed young woman that takes pride in herself and respects other warriors. She never backs down from a fair fight, and never does anything selfish. Because Tianee was born and raised in the northern island where meat is rare, she was taught to hunt animals at a very young age, leading her to take trophies from hunting trips and battlefields. She has quite the strong moral code, and always strives to become a better, more mature person in everybody's eyes. When it comes to relationships, however, Tianee is very shy and inexperienced. She usually holds a teaspoon of distrust with men, since a lot of guys had teased her in the past. But, if she meets someone who is nice (and won't plan to take advantage of her), she tends to blush and smile a lot around them. Her opinion about team CIST: "An airhead, a flirt, and an anti-social. Why am I a part of this team again?" To her, the rest of the team is a mess--too carefree. Tianee deems herself "stuck with them", having no other choices, and she often acts like the leader, despite it actually being Crystal. Since she is rather bossy, she prefers to have everything planned out beforehand, so if something unexpected happens, she gets confused and has to rely on others until things get back on track. History: Born and raised in Neviah, Tianee was taught to fight by her parents and other hunters in town. She soon learned to adapt to the cold village, surviving on what she and other people obtained from their hunting trips. Life remained the same, day in and day out for her until she was 10 years old. Her parents came home with an injured reindeer that being attacked and surrounded by a wolf pack before they arrived. The reindeer was meant to be their dinner, but Tianee insisted on keeping it as a pet and named it Neil. The two spent time with each other, and Tianee soon considered Neil to be her best friend--even a sibling (seeing as she and her older brother didn't get along)--and they did do everything together, be it doing errands or going on a hunting trip. One time, she fell off a cliff and broke her shoulder, but Neil didn't leave her sight for even a second until she get better. When she was 16, during another fishing trip, she encountered an Ursa and was chased away for being in its territory. Having no other choice, Tianee was forced to stall it long enough so Neil could run back to the town to get her weapon (Neil's antlers were broken that day, after ramming the Ursa's head, which Tianee now uses as a headband decoration). She managed to kill it, only after taking three long cuts on her side, before the Huntsmen and Huntresses arrived. Tianee was then offered a chance to enter Beacon, so she spent the next year working various types of jobs and saved some money before heading to Beacon. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: The Ocean Thorn: Dual Mechanic Claw-Trident (DMCT) is Tianee's weapon of choice, made for her by the village's weapon smith. It can be strapped to the backside of the belt she wears over her chest, and is a hybrid of both a trident and a mechanical claw. The two claws at the end of Ocean Thorn can be folded together to avoid getting in the way. When Tianee needs to capture something or someone, the claw can be shot out with enough force to pin her enemy to almost anything, before pulling them back to her with the chain that connects the claw to the pole. In trident form, a golden blade can be ejected from the middle, therefor creating weapon which she can use in close combat. There is also a set of buttons towards middle with 3 functions: Shoot/withdraw the claw, eject/deject the hidden blade, and the last function is to spin the claw/trident in circle with high speed, preferably to be used as a finishing move. After stabbing her enemy, she presses the button and creates the most gruesome kill possible. (In case some of you don't understand: Imagine stabbing someone with a knife, and then spinning that same knife around in circle and then pulling it out with one try. A very messy and painful kill.) Ability: Aside from being physically strong, Tianee also has very good aim, rarely missing. She often uses the claw and shooting function of Ocean Thorn to move faster, be it by dragging her enemies toward her or to move quickly between long distances. She is also very flexible, able to shift herself in midair and swinging the chain to throw the trident at her enemies. She's good at close range combat, but can still perform well in mid-range combat with her weapon, or any sort of throwing knives if given to her. Tianee can and will kick, punch, and strangle her enemies if she must. Tianee's senses are highly sensitive, and it makes up for her lack of speed. Even though she hates to admit it, her small form allows her to slip away in tight situations. However, even though her weapon is design to kill, Tianee often hesitates when it comes to killing humans. She can kill Grimm, though. Relationship: *Inside the team: Tianee doesn't trust Crystal, thinking Crystal lacks what it takes to be a leader. She often tells herself that the only reason Ozpin gave Crystal the leader position is because she was the oldest in the group. However, upon reading her transcripts, the ones that even Crystal herself doesn't know exist, Tianee feels pity for her. Tianee and Idina aren't on very friendly terms, due to Idina's jokes, constantly coming up with new nicknames (which the other two don't mind), and always running off at the sight of men. Tianee has to constantly protect her guy friends from Idina. Sirce gets along well with Tianee, so they are good friends and sparring partners. Sirce's attempts to start conversation with Tianee can be awkward, but she never complains about it. *Outside the team: Nox was her first friend in Beacon. He often holds nothing back, especially when it comes to sparring. Tianee likes him because he doesn't treat her like most people do, though she gets a bit annoyed if he slacks off when it comes to school work. Cerule Giles: Messer Danam: Misc *Loves reindeer. She has a huge soft spot for these creatures. *Her favorite food is fried fish and caviar. *She thinks nicknames are stupid and she gets pissed off easily when Idina calls her "Dolly-T" or when the rest of the team calls her "Tiny Tina". *Is a good cook. *Love scarf. *Is straight. Trivia: *Her name, 'Tianee' means 'Deer'. Her full name is 'Deer Musk' *Tianee is created on July 20th 2013. *Tianee is alluded from Bambi *Name meaning can be found here: http://www.aussiethings.com.au/babynames/tgirl.htm *More headcanon can be found here: http://tianee-musk.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon Image gallery: Ocean Thorn.png Tianee concept.png Tianee.png Tumblr mqe8d7pbbi1spjvm5o1 1280.png CM Tianee.png|Commissioned by dontforgetp cm_thanhnufia_by_dontforgetp-d6lr2tp.jpg|With background Tianee uniform.png|Tianee in uniform Tianee card.png Tianee vs Ursa.png|Tianee vs Ursa Piggyback.png|Ryan gives Tianee a piggyback ride. Category:Team CIST Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Female